londonbirdersfandomcom-20200215-history
LatestNews
By posting news here you agree that your reports may be added to the LNHS database for use in the London Bird Report. A scalable map of the London recording area can be found here. Please list sightings alphabetically by site, following our standard format to assist automatic compilation of records into the database. Only report sightings of wide interest rather than listing all common birds (sightings of a more general nature may be recorded on the General sightings page). DO NOT post details of nesting by scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, as amended). Any such reports will be removed; please submit them instead to the appropriate LNHS bird recorder. More London bird news can be found on Twitter by searching for sightings from many different observers using the #londonbirds hashtag or by visiting the London Bird Club page (no Twitter account is necessary for either). To join the London Bird Club and support our work please visit the LNHS website. The 2014 London Bird Report is now out - to get a copy please click here 'Sunday 1st January 2017' *Hammersmith (Wendell Park): 1 Waxwing w/ Fieldfares 1305 (BirdGuides) TQ216796 *Hogsmill STW Nature Reserve: 3 Teal, Shoveler, Pochard, 6300 Black-headed Gull (5500 E), 30 Lesser Black-backed Gull mainly E, 640 Herring Gull mainly E, Kestrel, 10 Stock Dove, Kingfisher, 7 Redwing, Fieldfare W (Andrew Skotnicki) *Leyton: 1 Waxwing flew ENE over Leyton Fire Station at 11:00. (Paul Whiteman) *Lyle Park: 2 Caspian Gull '''(first-winter and second-winter), 6 Yellow-legged Gulls, 1 Fieldfare, 4 Redwing, 4 Linnet (Dante Shepherd) *Pinner (HA5): Fieldfare, 15 Redwing, Coal Tit & a rather 'messed up' first-winter Common Gull (Jon Ridge) *Richmond Park: Presumed '''Stejneger's Stonechat still near Hawthorn valley. In long grass near lower large fallen willows. 300 yards East of Cambrian Gate along horse track. From gate walk uphill on left gravel path. Cross cycle track and turn left on horse track 10 yards beyond (Franko J Maroevic) *Rotherhithe: Stave Hill - 2 Firecrest still around the entrance to the ecology park, 1 Chiffchaff, 4 Goldcrest, Long-tailed Tit, 2 Grey Heron, 1 Chiffchaff, Song Thrush, Mistle Thrush, Grey Wagtail, Jay, Kingfisher, Canada Water - 10 Tufted Duck, 1 Common Gull, 2 Pied Wagtail, Southwark Park - 1 f Teal, 8 Tufted Duck, 2 Shoveler, 2 Egyptian Goose, 13 Greylag, 6 Canada Goose, 3 Little Grebe, Grey Heron, Goldcrest, 6 Long-tailed Tit, Lesser Black-backed Gull, Jay, Greenland Dock - 40 Tufted Duck, 8 Great Crested Grebe (John & Janet Cadera) *Stocker's Lake: 12+ Red-crested Pochard, Ring-necked Parakeet (Axel Kirby); Goosander male (Clifford Smout) *Tottenham Marshes: Barn Owl '''near allotments and canal, South Marsh c4 am (Stuart Fisher) *Totteridge Valley/Darlands Lake: Little Owl, 2 Grey Wagtail, 2 Bullfinch, 3 Redwing, 2 Fieldfare, Mistle Thrush, 11 Teal (John Colmans) *Tyttenhanger GP: fem Goosander, 2 '''Great White Egret, 3 Little Egret, Peregrine Falcon, Green Sandpiper (Steve Blake) 'Saturday 31st December 2016' *Beddington Farmlands: 1 juvenile Glaucous Gull, 1 juvenile Iceland Gull, 2 Caspian Gulls, 1 Yellow-legged Gull (Peter Alfrey, Kevin Guest and BFBG) pics here http://peteralfreybirdingnotebook.blogspot.co.uk/ *Brent Reservoir: Cetti's Warbler by main hide, female Pintail in North Marsh (Andrew Self); Cetti's also by Heron Hide, 54 Pochard, 185 Tufted Duck, 3+ Water Rail, 21 Common Snipe, Reed Bunting (Roy Beddard) *Bromley South (nr Junction of Murray Ave & Palace View): Tawny Owl(s) calling at 4.30am - a first in the 10 years I've been here - suspect in tree line along railway embankment. (Andrew Skinner) *Broomfield Park: 2 Mandarin (James Palmer) * Harold Hill, Romford: 8 Waxwing cnr of Sussex Ave along Avenue Rd perching in a silver birch tree and feeding in a rowan heavily laden with red berries and a small rowan with pink berries in a private garden. Please respect residents' privacy. Flew off at 3pm (Colin Jupp w/ Andrew & Bob Stroud via EBwS BN) TQ548911 *Hyde Park/Kensington Gardens: c66 Egyptian Geese (probably more), 104 Common Gull, 1 Yellow-legged Gull 2cy, 1 Little Owl, 2 Redwing, 3 Nuthatch, 5 Treecreeper (Nick Senior) *Lamorbey Park: Firecrest in Hollies at east end of the dell 09.15 but elusive and still silent, Little Grebe, 2 Kingfisher, drumming Great Spotted Woodpecker, Redwing, 10+ Goldcrest, 2 Nuthatch (Ian Stewart) *London Wetland Centre: 1 Bearded Tit, 2 Bittern, 1 Jack Snipe, 11 Redwing, 10 Fieldfare, 4 Siskin (WWT website); Male Sparrowhawk perched by Peacock, 2 Common Snipe (well hidden due to presence of Sparrowhawk), 4 Goldcfrest near log cabin (Martin Honey) *Lyle Park: 2 first-winter Caspian Gull, 10+ Yellow-legged Gull, 1 Redshank, 2 Grey Wagtail, 1 Rock Pipit, 2 Redwing (Dante Shepherd) *Moor Park nr Rickmansworth: Marsh Tit (Steve Carter via Herts BC) *Muswell Hill: One male Blackcap. First December record for my back garden (Brian Milligan) *Pinner (HA5): 32 Goldfinch (Jon Ridge) *Rainham Marshes RSPB: 22 Avocet, Grey Plover, 21 Golden Plover, Water Rail, singing Mistle Thrush, 3 Snipe, Common Buzzard, two Stonechats (Sean Huggins); 3 Marsh Harrier 2m f, Barn Owl, 2 Short-eared Owl on Wennington at dusk, Water Pipit, 12 Fieldfare, 40 Redwing (Howard Vaughan via RSPB blog) *Richmond Park: Presumed Stejneger's Stonechat still near Hawthorn valley 300 yards E of Cambrian Gate. Favouring long grass near lower fallen Willows between horse track and cycle track.(Franko J Maroevic). A few more pics here. *Roding Valley Park at Redbridge: 2 Little Egret, 6 Teal (4m 2f), c15 Long-tailed Tit (Malcolm Hibberd) *Ruislip Lido: Jack Snipe (SW corner viewed from Boathouse) (R.Middleton). *Rye Meads RSPB: Bittern, Water Rail & Kingfisher fr Kingfisher_hide (RSPB Twitter); Water Pipit still fr Gadwall_hide (David McCarthy via Herts BC) *Trent Park: 2 Shoveler male and female, 3 Pochard 1m 2f, Woodcock, male Kingfisher, Grey Wagtail, 10+ Redwing, 6+ Goldcrest but no sign of Firecrest, Nuthatch, 2 Treecreeper, 20+ Siskin, 15+ Goldfinch, 4 Bullfinch 2m 2f bushes near Water Grdn (Robert Callf) *Tufnell Park: Huddleston Rd N7 - small flock (c15) of Redwing and Fieldfare passing through the trees, 1 m Blackcap in back garden with tit flock (Reuben Braddock) *Tyttenhanger GP: Main Pit - 2 Great White Egret, 3+ Little Egret, Green Sandpiper, Fishing Lake - fem Goosander, Kingfisher, 2 Little Egret, Peregrine Falcon. (Steve Blake); 2 Water Rail & Jack Snipe Main GP scrape (Steven Pearce via Herts BC) *Wanstead Flats: Yellow-browed Warbler showed late afternoon between the islands on Alex, 7 Teal, 6 Shoveler (Nick Croft et al) *Woodberry Wetlands: Snipe, Yellow-legged Gull, 7 Little Grebe, 6 Shoveler (Chris Farthing) *Yeading Brook meadows: 4 Teal, f Kestrel, Sparrowhawk, Little Owl, 2 Green Woodpecker, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 3 Fieldfare, 2 Reed Bunting (Neil Anderson) 'Friday 30th December 2016' *Aldenham CP: 6 Mandarin, Kingfisher, c25 Redwing, c20 Yellowhammer (Chris Ruis via Herts BC) *Barking Bay: 1 Brent Goose bernicla, 73 Shelduck, 1 Wigeon, 116 Teal, 1 Peregrine, 1 Avocet, 1 Grey Plover W, 6 Golden Plover, 2 Turnstone, 740 Dunlin, 230 Redshank, 1 Common Sandpiper, 38 Black-tailed Godwit, 9 Curlew, 25 Snipe, 2 Yellow-legged Gull, 1 Short-eared Owl, 14 Skylark, 2 Rock Pipit, 23 Meadow Pipit, 8 Pied Wagtail, 4 Stonechat, 1 Bearded Reedling imm/fen The Gores, 2 Cetti's Warbler, 35 Linnet, 16 Reed Bunting, 1 Corn Bunting (Nick Senior) *Beddington Farmlands: Glaucous Gull juv, Caspian Gull 1cy. No public access, limited views from public footpath east of Mile Road, Hackbridge (David Campbell, Peter Alfrey, Christian Cogley, Magnus Andersson) *Cornmill Meadows to Horseshoe Hill (Upshire) via Breach Barns: 2 Wigeon, 31 Teal, 35+ Red-legged Partridge, Sparrowhawk, 3 Buzzard, Red Kite, Peregrine Falcon, 3 Kestrel, 2 Ring-necked Parakeet, 4 Great Spotted Woodpecker (incl 1 drumming), 2 Treecreeper, Stonechat, 50+ Blackbird, 150+ Fieldfare, 250+ Redwing, 20+ Song Thrush, 5+ Mistle Thrush, 40+ Meadow Pipit, 2 Bullfinch, 2 Siskin (Simon Papps) *Greenford UB6: f Blackcap bathing in home pond; feeders very busy with 14 species feeding in garden including 4 tit species, 21+ Goldfinch & 20+ House Sparrow (Neil Anderson) *Lamorbey Park: Kingfisher and Little Grebe on lake and 1 Goldcrest and a Great Spotted Woodpecker in surrounding trees (Patrick English) *Leatherhead, Randalls Way: 1 Common Gull, 12 Redwing (Neil Batten) *London Wetland Centre: thick fog made birding quite a challenge - 2 Bittern visible on main lake one by Headley hide and one on N shore at edge of reedbed, 5 Common Snipe grazing marsh, 3 Reed Bunting feeding in front of Observatory, 1 Water Pipit on grazing marsh in front of Wildside hide (Martin Honey & B. Page) *Lyle Park: 1 first-winter Caspian Gull, 7 Yellow-legged Gull, 1 Lapwing, 1 Redshank (Dante Shepherd) *Rainham Marshes RSPB: Yellowhammer, 2 Marsh Harriers, 2 Stonechats (Sean Huggins); 20 Avocet, 2 Barn Owl, 4 Short-eared Owl, Water Pipit in fog (Howard Vaughan via Twitter) *Richmond Park: Presumed Stejneger's Stonechat still near Hawthorn valley late am.Thick fog hampering viewing. See y.day' news for directions (per Ephraim Perfect via Franko J Maroevic); Lesser Spotted Woodpecker (possibly the first reported in the Park this year), 6 Treecreeper, 6 Goldcrest, 8 Redwing and many Common Stonechat. Good birding despite the fog (FRP Friday Bird Walk group). *River Thames, Vauxhall Bridge to Tower Bridge: Peregrine, 2 Egyptian Geese, 4 Great Black-backed Gull (one tackling a large dead eel), 22 Mallard, c30 House Sparrow at Gabriel's Wharf (c25) and Tower of London, c50 Starling (Jubilee Gardens) (John Colmans) *Sidcup (Manor House Gardens): 20 Redwings (Patrick English) TQ462715 thx for correction *Walthamstow E17 (King Edward Rd): 1 Waxwing landed on neighbour's rowan tree before being chased off by a Mistle Thrush. Damn you Mistle Thrush! (Caroline Nash). *Tyttenhanger GP: 4 Bullfinch (Bill Rutherford) *Walthamstow Reservoirs: Lockwood - 3 Goosander (1m 2f), 5 Goldeneye (1m 4f/1w), Kingfisher; No4 - drake Scaup still, 3 Snipe, 3 Chiffchaffs, Common Sandpiper; East/West Warwick - 29 Little Egrets, male Stonechat (SE reed bed East Warwick), 2f Goldeneye, 70 Common Gulls, 3 Snipe (David Callahan) *Wanstead Flats: Yellow-browed Warbler 'still sw corner of Alex in willows, Goldcrest, 7 Reed Bunting, 4 Meadow Pipit, Redwing, Fieldfare, Kestrel, 5 Gadwall, 17 Shoveler, 3 Teal, 2 Pochard, 6 Tufted Duck, 50+ House Sparrow (Nick Croft) *Wanstead Park: 35 Gadwall, 7 Shoveler, 3 Teal, 12 Tufted Duck, 2 Pochard, 3 Goldcrest, Grey Wagtail, Great Crested Grebe, 6 Redwing (Nick Croft) 'Thursday 29th December 2016 *Battersea Park: c50 Gadwall, 12 Shoveler, 6 Teal, 164 Cormorants at roost, 6 Redwing, 5 Goldcrest, 4 Coal Tit (Nick Senior) *Coopers Green Lane nr St Albans: 51 Golden Plover fields opp Hatfield Business Pk (Steven Pearce via Herts BC) *Cheshunt GPs: 10+ Goosander on Ashley Pit (Andy Bartlett via Herts BC) * Crossness - Thames Foreshore/River: 52 Shelduck, 23 Wigeon, 31 Gadwall, 372 Teal, 108 Shoveler, 18 Cormorant, 21 Lapwing, Snipe, 5 Black-tailed Godwit, 16 Redshank, Common Sandpiper (Ralph and Brenda Todd) * Crossness Nature Reserve: 16 Wigeon, 10 Gadwall, Little Grebe, Marsh Harrier (female), Common Buzzard, 20 Moorhen, 46 Lapwing, Green Woodpecker, 2 Stonechat, 3 Cetti's Warbler, 3 Bearded Tits, 6 Reed Bunting (Ralph and Brenda Todd) * Drivers Hill Mill Hill: 9 Redwing, 25+ Goldfinch (Bill Rutherford) *Fairlop Waters and surrounding fields: Treecreeper, Short-eared Owl, Little Owl, Common Buzzard, Sparrowhawk, Kestrel, Reed Bunting, Meadow Pipit, Stonechat, Chiffchaff. (Alan Thomas/Neil Twyford) *Gunpowder Park: 3 f Bullfinch '(1 possible m), 2 Chiffchaff, 2 Kestrel, Water Rail (Chris Baldwin) *Hackney Marshes: 28 Teal, 12 Gadwall, 6 Tufted Duck, 6 Little Grebe, 3 Goldcrest, 2 Chiffchaff - on and near Old River Lea (including Middlesex Filter Beds stretch) 11:30-12:30 (Alastair Dent) *Hampstead Heath: f Goosander, Little Grebe, f Pochard still on Highgate ponds today partly iced in sunlight. (Single f Pochard here at same time last year - same bird?), also some f & m Gadwalls and Shovelers. (Ray) ''surname pls? *Hemans Estate Community Garden/Stockwell: pr Mistle Thrush first time ever seen in this garden also singing at dusk, 2 House Sparrow left (Michael Mac) *Lamorbey Park: '''Firecrest in Holm Oak in the dell c12.10 (Ian Stewart); 4 Little Grebes, 2 Egyptian Geese, Kingfisher, Mistle Thrush, 4+ Goldcrests, Coal Tit (F'crest showed very well for c20 minutes with Goldcrests with thanks Ian (Mike Amos); also Grey Wagtail, Little Egret and 2 Peregrine over, 2 Kingfisher pm (Frank Nugent). *Leyton, Jubilee Park: putative adult Azorean Gull flew South at c.14:20. (heavily streaked head and dark mantle, between Yellow-legged Gull and Lesser Black-backed Gull in tone, noted but not much else). Bird was head on for 5 seconds then over head and then into the sun. Flew South down Lea Valley, over Q.E.O.P. Worth keeping an eye out on the Thames. (Paul Whiteman) *London Wetland Centre: 5 Pintail (4f 1m), Bittern showing well opposite WWF hide, Snipe, 2 Water Pipit (Wader Scrape), m Stonechat (WS) (Neil Anderson et al); 4+ Bittern today (the one mentioned by Neil plus two showing close to each other near Headley hide and another that flew from the SE corner of the main lake into the reedbed - a third bird was reported from near Headley so possibly 5''' Bittern), 9 Common Snipe, 2 Jack Snipe and 2 Peregrine on Ch. X. Hospital (Martin Honey) *M25 jct 21: 2 Buzzard, and also in general a large movement of Gull southeastwards today (Samuel Levy) *Ranelagh Gardens: Tawny Owl, 2 Jay, 17 Redwing, 4 Song Thrush, '''Firecrest west perimeter in Holly - brief burst of song, 4 Goldcrest, 3 Coal Tit (Nick Senior) *Richmond Park: Presumed Stejneger's Stonechat still present till late pm in Hawthorn Valley - 300 yards East of Cambrian Gate. From gate entrance walk uphill on main left gravel track and cross the cycle track to horse track 10 yards beyond. Turn left and descend down track for 200 yards and bird favours bracken areas either side of horse track and in large fallen willows. First found by Hugh Bradshaw on 23rd October. I last saw it on 28 November and assumed it had gone .It is approachable but a faeces sample will need to be obtained for DNA analysis. Photographers are asked not to chase the bird. Can be seen less than 10 yards from track. Close enough? (Franko J. Maroevic); Goldcrest, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Green Woodpecker, 2 Kestrel, 3 Long-tailed Tit, 2 Meadow Pipit, 3 Nuthatch, 5 Redwing, 20+ Shoveler (Ian R Watson) *Rye Meads RSPB: Bittern fr Kingfisher_hide, 2 Peregrine pylon, 6 Snipe, Kingfisher (Vickey Buckel via RSPB blog) *Seventy Acres Lake: red-head Smew, 2 Goosander, 2 Bittern fr watchpoint at dusk (Graham White via Twitter) *Stocker's Lake: Barnacle Goose w/ Canadas, 17 Goldeneye, red-head Smew fr Shoveler_hide, Goosander (Herts BC) *Ten Acre Wood area: Snipe, c45 Lapwing, 3 Teal, Meadow Pipit, 2 Reed Bunting, 2 Buzzard, 2 Grey Heron, Nuthatch, Rook, Pheasant (Nigel Dodd) *Trent Park: 10 Mandarin Duck 5m 5f, female Teal, male Shoveler, 3 Pochard 2m 1f, Kingfisher carrying a fish, 3 Goldcrest, 2 Nuthatch, Treecreeper, 16+ Chaffinch, c15 Goldfinch (Robert Callf); as above plus c30 Goldfinch, 3 Fieldfare, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker (Pete Lowman). *Walthamstow Reservoirs: M Scaup on No. 4, 2 Chiffchaff feeding in Trees on bank between L. and U. Maynard, with flock of 8 Fieldfare in small area (7 flew off E), Pr Goosander flew from Upper Maynard to land on Lockwood (Relocated in NE corner), 4 Wigeon, Kingfisher and Cetti's Warbler (Seen well) on U. Maynard, Water Rail and Meadow Pipit flew low over L. Maynard, Fem. Goldeneye also on Lockwood (Davey Leach). *Wanstead Flats: Yellow-browed Warbler 'still on Alex showing well when seen, 2 Goldcrest, Buzzard, Sparrowhawk, Kestrel, 12 Linnet, Reed Bunting, c30 Fieldfare, Redwing, 3 Mistle Thrush, 2 Gadwall, 25 Shoveler, f Teal, 9 Tufted Duck, 8 Pochard, Stonechat (Nick Croft/Paul Davies/Marco Johnson/Tony Brown et al) *Woodberry Wetlands: Snipe, 2 Reed Bunting, 2 Egyptian Geese, also well dispersed distant flock of 100+ birds to the W heading SW towards central London at 10am seemed very pale underneath - Golden Plover were discussed (Chris Farthing) 'Wednesday 28th December *Brookmill Park: Little Grebe, Kingfisher, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Goldcrest (Conrad Ellam) *Bushy Park: Goldcrest, 2 Green Woodpecker, Kestrel, Little Owl, 4 Mistle Thrush, 2 Stonechat (Ian R Watson) *Dagenham Chase: 2 Bullfinch m, Kestrel, 9 Redwing, 6 Fieldfare, 4 Goldcrest, Cetti's Warbler, Chiffchaff, Reed Bunting, 3 Linnets, Song Thrush, 2 Green Woodpecker, 36 Shoveler, 20 Teal, 14 Gadwall, 41 Lapwing, Kingfisher (Simon Worsfold) *Drivers Hill Mil Hill: Tawny Owl single bird calling pre dawn, 20+ Goldfinch, 7 Ring-necked Parakeet (Bill Rutherford) *Enfield Town (Gentleman's Row): 5 Redwing feeding on holly berries (Robert Callf) *Hogsmill STW Nature Reserve: 4 Teal, Sparrowhawk, 15200 Black-headed Gull (14300 E most between 0730 and 0830), 4250 Herring Gull E, 24 Stock Dove, 5 Redwing over, 2 Fieldfare, 20 Linnet (Andrew Skotnicki) *Isle of Dogs: Blackcap in garden (Sean Huggins) *Kentish Town: 10 Fieldfares low W over Arctic Street this morning (Pete Mantle) *Lamorbey Park: Little Grebe, 2 Mute Swan, 2 Egyptian Geese, 4+ Cormorant, 6 Tufted Duck, 4 Stock Dove, Kingfisher (showed well East end of lake this afternoon), Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Mistle Thrush (Mike Amos); 4 Little Grebe am, no definate sign of Firecrest but it seems to have widened it's foraging area somewhat (Ian Stewart) *London Wetland Centre: 9 Pintail, 2 Bittern, 1 Water Pipit, 5 Snipe, 7 Water Rail (WWT Website) *Lonsdale Road Reservoir: c15 Teal, 10 Shoveler; on St Paul's Playing Fields - 12 Fieldfare, 10 Redwing (David Jeffreys) *Panshanger AL7: 4 Waxwing in tall poplar at end of Poppyfields toward Chilton Green c2pm (Colin Alderman via Twitter) TL261125 *Purley: Pair (m&f) Blackcap in my front garden, seemingly feeding on the flowers of a Mahonia. (Roger Kennedy) *Rainham Marshes RSPB: 3 Short-eared Owl, Jack Snipe, 10 Avocet, 4 Water Pipit, 2 Turnstone, (probable) Merlin, 3 Stock Dove, 18 Snipe, 12 Ringed Plover, 230 Dunlin, 37 Redshank, 3 Curlew, 34 Gadwall, 72 Teal, 2 Marsh Harrier, 178 Wigeon, 34 Black-tailed Godwit, 230 Lapwing, 23 Meadow Pipit, 27 Shelduck, 3 Kestrel, 7 Stonechat, 25 Fieldfare, 19 Redwing, Barn Owl, 6 Little Egret, 14 Pochard, 30 Shoveler, 2 Pintail, 4 Skylark, 7 Pied Wagtail, 3 Reed Bunting, Buzzard (Dante Shepherd, Samuel Levy, Frank Osterberg) *Richmond Park: 1 Brambling SW, 5 Stonechat, 1 Dartford Warbler '''(Oscar Dewhurst). (Nice one, Oscar. M.Thain) *Sewardstone Marsh: 2 Bullfinch, 2 Goosander in the flood relief channel (Adam Winstanley). *Sidcup DA15 (York Avenue): male Blackcap in my garden first this winter; '''Waxwing heard at Old Farm Road West 11.20 but not seen in residential area, partly leucistic Robin at King Georges Park looking like something more exotic with tiny bit of red on flanks only Got me excited very briefly but definately a Robin (Ian Stewart) *Staines Res: 9 Goldeneye, 2 Black-necked Grebe (Thomas Gibson) *Totteridge Valley central area: 4 Goldcrest, 7 Redwing, 128 Jackdaw (Bill Rutherford) *Trent Park: 5 Pochard 2m 3f, 2 m Shoveler, 3 Tufted Duck m 2f, m Gadwall, Goldcrest, 2 Nuthatch (Pete Lowman). *Tyttenhanger GP: 2 Great White Egret, 7 Little Egret, 3 Kingfisher, 10+ Tree Sparrow. (Steve Blake) *Walthamstow Res: Drake Scaup still on No 4, 6 Goldeneye (1 drake) on Lockwood, 2 Snipe flushed from banks of No 4 and Lockwood, 4 Grey Wagtails, 16 Meadow Pipits, 2 Kingfishers, 2 Egyptian Geese (Sean Huggins) *Wanstead Flats: Yellow-browed Warbler thanks Nick. (G. Gram); 8 Reed Bunting, 4 Linnet, 2 Mistle Thrush, 6 Redwing, 2 Goldcrest, 31 Shoveler, 2 Pochard, 13 Tufted Duck, Little Grebe, 2 Kestrel, Sparrowhawk, 1w Great Black-backed Gull (Tony Brown/Nick Croft) *Wanstead Park: 90 Gadwall, Wigeon, 19 Shoveler, Teal, 13 Tufted Duck, 2 Pochard, 3 Little Grebe, Little Egret, Kingfisher, Grey Wagtail, 3 Goldcrest, Chiffchaff, Sparrowhawk, Kestrel (Nick Croft) 'Tuesday 27th December 2016' *Aldenham CP: Barn Owl flew across M1 towards Aldenham just west of junction 4 at 18:50 (Ian Ellis) *Brent Reservoir: Cetti's Warbler, female Pintail, 18 Snipe, Redwing (Andrew Self); same plus 3 Water Rail, 25 Snipe, 6 Redwing, 4 Fieldfare, Cetti's Warbler (Heron Hide), Chiffchaff (Roy Beddard) *Brookmill Park: Little Grebe, Cormorant, Kingfisher, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Song Thrush (Conrad Ellam) *Crossness: pm c40 Wigeon on the pastures Dykes and Thames at low tide, 60 Shoveler (never seen so many on the river), 200 Common Teal, 30 Gadwall, 50 Shelduck, 200 Dunlin, 20 Common Redshank, 1 Black-tailed Godwit, 40 Lapwing, 40 Common Cormorants, a Little Egret and Grey Heron, 1 Water Rail, 1 Little Grebe, a Stonechat and Cetti's Warbler (Patrick English) *Danson Park: c2000 Ring-necked Parakeets to roost, 3 Teal, Little Grebe, Great Crested Grebe, 24 Common Gull, 240 Black-headed Gulls (Ralph Todd) *Dollis Brook: (Near Fursbury Allotments) Kingfisher heading up stream (Samuel Levy) *Fairlop Waters and surrounding fields: Treecreeper, 4 Red-legged Partridge, Grey Wagtail, 2 Stonechat, Reed Bunting, Common Buzzard, Meadow Pipit (Neil Twyford) *Hall Place Gardens Bexley: Little Egret, 25 Greylag Geese, 51 Canada Geese, 12 Moorhen, Common Buzzard over, Green Woodpecker, Nuthatch, 2 Mistle Thrush (Ralph and Brenda Todd) *Kentish Town: Chiffchaff at Arctic Street this morning (Pete Mantle) *Kingston: 1 Black Swan near Kingston Bridge (Mat Hare) *London Wetland Centre: 3 Bittern, 1 Bearded Tit, 3 Shelduck, 7 Pintail, 2 Water Pipit (WWT Website) *Millfields E5: 10 Fieldfare over E at 1130 (Alastair Dent) *Oxleas Wood: Common Buzzard, Nuthatch, Redwing, Fieldfare over, Coal Tit, Goldcrest, Jackdaw pair (Ron Turner) *Panshanger AL7: 2 Waxwing in Waterford Green (road) at 1330 & 1450 (Keith Smith via Herts BC & Twitter) *Pinner (HA5): Great Spotted Woodpecker, Coal Tit, Song Thrush, Redwing & 7 Goldfinch (Jon Ridge) *Primrose Hill: Stock Dove S, 50 Woodpigeon high N (15 & 35 - prob not local), 49 Fieldfare SW, 29 Redwing SW/S - vismig 08:00-10:00 (Twitter) *Rainham Marshes RSPB: red-head Goosander yr-1st per Howard Vaughan via Twitter Aveley Bay flew downriver 10.20am, Short-eared Owl, 6 Marsh Harriers, 229 Stock Doves on Wennington Marshes (Sean Huggins) *River Brent (Greenford- Hanwell Bridges): 20 Teal, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker (1 drumming), 2 Redwing (Neil Anderson) *Rotherhithe: Stave Hill - 2 Firecrest, 2 Goldcrest, Kingfisher, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 4 Greenfinch, Mistle Thrush, 2 Chiffchaff, Redwing (on Pyracantha near Surrey Water) (Richard Page-Jones) *Thames Ditton: thousands of gulls of varying sizes mixed flocks flying in staggered V formation groups of 5-100+ all heading West constant flow of several hundred per minute filling the sky for at least 30min from 16:00 to sunset - pretty amazing spectacle I've never seen before there were far too many to count and still going when I left as it got dark (P Redmond) I've seen these gull flocks presumably coming in to roost most days for the past week or so, perhaps longer, but today did seem to have more birds than usual on the move (Mat H) *Totteridge Valley/Darlands Lake: Little Owl, 4 Fieldfare, 11 Redwing, Bullfinch, 8 Teal (John Colmans) *Trent Park: Pair of Gadwall, pair of Pochard, Goldcrest, 50 Black-headed Gull, Ring-necked Parakeets (Pete Lowman). *Tyttenhanger GP: 2 Great White Egret, 1 Waxwing over 1020 (BirdGuides) *Walthamstow Marshes: 2 Stonechat on Bomb Crater Field just N of the pond at 1200 (Alastair Dent); also 2 Snipe, 2 Pheasant, Cetti's Warbler, Kestrel and Sparrowhawk 15:00-16:30 (Adam Winstanley). *Wanstead Flats: Yellow-browed Warbler, 2 Goldcrest, Stonechat, 8 Meadow Pipit, 6 Skylark, Reed Bunting, Sparrowhawk (James Heal/Bob Vaughan) 'Monday 26th December 2016' *Brent Reservoir: 3 Cetti's Warbler, female Pintail, pair Mute Swan nest-building, 36 Snipe & a Muntjac (Andrew Self); 3 Water Rail, Sparrowhawk, 2 Goldcrest, Reed Bunting (Roy Beddard); Nuthatch, Chiffchaff (Francis O'Sullivan) *Eastcote (Abbotsbury Gardens): Red Kite over at 13:39 & 2 Redwing (Jon Ridge) *Eastcote (North View): Red Kite mobbed by two Carrion Crows at 13:10 (Jon Ridge) *Hogsmill STW Nature Reserve: 4 Shoveler, Gadwall, 3 Pochard, Red Kite S c09:00, 4 Sparrowhawk (3 S/SW), Kestrel, Kingfisher, 9 Redwing (6 W) (Andrew Skotnicki) *Lamorbey Park: 2 Little Grebe, 6 Cormorant, Little Egret, Grey Heron, 2 Mute Swan, 2 Egyptian Goose, Lesser Black-backed Gull, 6 Tufted Duck, 2 Kingfisher, Pied Wagtail, 42 Fieldfare over, Mistle Thrush, 5 Goldcrest, Coal Tit, 3 Long-tailed Tits, 5 Nuthatch, Great Spotted Woodpecker - 9-11 am (Mike Amos & Ralph & Brenda Todd) (No sign of Firecrest but in brief search). *London Wetland Centre: 1 Bittern, 1 Water Pipit, 103 Wigeon, 4 Redwing S, 2 Fieldfare W (WWT Website) *North Finchley: 3 Fieldfare over NE (John Colmans) *Pinner (HA5): Red Kite mobbed by Herring Gulls at 12:58 (Jon Ridge) *Staines Moor: 1 Peregrine, 1 little Grebe, no sign of SEO 15.00-16.40 (Thomas Gibson) *Ten Acre Wood area: Buzzard, Kestrel, 46+ Lapwing, 6 Skylark, 5+ Meadow Pipit, singing Mistle Thrush, 2 Reed Bunting, 10 Linnet, Bullfinch (Neil Anderson) *Trent Park: Firecrest '''feeding in laurel SW edge of Rough Lot 13:34 (Robert Callf) *Walthamstow Reservoirs: 2f Goldeneye, f Goosander, 4-5 Green Sandpiper (relief channel), 2 Meadow Pipit, 3 ad Great Black-backed Gulls - Lockwood 11.30-13.00 (Lol Bodini). *Wanstead Flats: '''Yellow-browed Warbler still sw corner of Alex, 2 Goldcrest, Teal, 6 Gadwall, Shoveler, 8 Fieldfare, Kestrel (Nick Croft) *Wanstead Park: 69 Gadwall, 11 Teal, 4 Shoveler, 3 Pochard, 13 Tufted Duck, 5 Little Egret, Great Crested Grebe, 2 Little Grebe, 5 Goldcrest, Chiffchaff, 4 Redwing, Kestrel (Nick Croft) *Woodberry Wetlands: Water Rail, Yellow-legged Gull, Reed Bunting, Shoveler, 6 Little Grebe, 2 Egyptian Geese (Chris Farthing) * Wraysbury GPs: 8 Goosander, 10 Goldeneye, 2 Little Grebe (Thomas Gibson) *Yeading Brook meadows: Little Egret, 54 Common Gull, Little Owl, 6 Pied Wagtail (Neil Anderson) Bromley Common/Bromley FC: Peregrine x 2 low over the ground just after kick off v Sutton UTD (Rob Tomalin) 'Sunday 25th December 2016' *Have a super Xmas everyone - I'm out first thing as Uncle David's sermons are even worse than my dads (JR) That made me laugh. (RicF). *Brent Reservoir: female Pintail, 43 Pochard, 26 Snipe (Andrew Self) *Eastcote (Field End Road): 2 Pied Wagtail almost close enough to even pick up in my hand - the last time I managed that was in the freezing winter of 1981 (Jon Ridge) I had two very close to me on Warden Ave, Rayners Lane yesterday, one much lighter/greyer than the other (Tim Rymer) - Hi Tim, there are some very pale examples around & if we were seeing these birds at migration times, it would be very difficult to separate them from their continental cousins (JR) *Golders Hill Park: pr Egyptian Geese on Lily Pond this evening (James Levy) *Lamorbey Park: Firecrest showed very well in the dell in hedge by rugby field c13.20, f Teal (Ian Stewart) *Northolt & Greenford CP: pr Egyptian Geese, 4 Snipe, 5 Redwing, 35+ Goldfinch feeding on alder cones. Merry Xmas all. (Neil Anderson) *Oakwood Park: Common Buzzard harried by Carrion Crows 09:40 - during walk before Church (Robert Callf) *Oxleas Wood: Siskin, Coal Tit, Goldcrest, Redwing, Sparrowhawk, Green Woodpecker, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Nuthatch, Goldfinch, 2 Mallard (on pond male) (Ron Turner) *Pinner (HA5): female Sparrowhawk over & 2 Long-tailed Tit (Jon Ridge) *Regent's Park: Water Rail in reeds at north east edge of boating lake (Dale Hammond) *Rotherhithe: Stave Hill - 2 Firecrest still around the entrance to the ecology park, 2 Chiffchaff, 4 Goldcrest, Long-tailed Tit, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Grey Heron, 3 Common Gull, 8 Tufted Duck at Canada Water. 5 Shoveler, Little Grebe, 1 Grey Heron at Southwark Park (John Cadera) *Woodberry Wetlands: Singing Mistle Thrush, 2 Reed Bunting, 2 Shoveler, 5 Teal, 2 Goldcrest, Chiffchaff (Chris Farthing) 'Saturday 24th December 2016' *Battersea Park: 71 Gadwall, 5 Teal, 11 Shoveler, Peregrine over, Water Rail, Kingfisher, 4 Redwing, Chiffchaff, 5 Goldcrest, 8 Coal Tit (Nick Senior) *Bow Creek: 18 Redshank in the high tide roost, 80 Teal (Frank Nugent). *Brent Reservoir: female Pintail North Marsh, Cetti's Warbler North Marsh, 36 Snipe, 171 Common Gull (Andrew Self) *Brookmill Park: Kingfisher (Frank Nugent); Little Grebe, 2 Mistle Thrush (Conrad Ellam) *Chelsea Bridge: Caspian Gull 1cy on barges then flew West (Nick Senior) *East India Dock: Water Rail and female Kingfisher showing very well, 2 Shelduck, 1 Grey Wagtail, 37 Teal and a Fox in the reedbed (Frank Nugent). *Ewell, Banstead Road: 1 Male Stonechat on rough ground adjacent to DW Fitness 14:00 (Neil Batten) *Hogsmill STW Nature Reserve: 4 Shoveler, 3 Pochard, Water Rail, Snipe, 1200 Herring Gull E, 6850 Black-headed Gull (6400 E), 40 Lesser Black-backed Gull mainly E, 132 Woodpigeon (74 NE), 28 Stock Dove (15 SW/SE), 16 Redwing (12 W/SW), Fieldfare SE, 11 Linnet (Andrew Skotnicki) *Lamorbey Park : Firecrest briefly c11am in holly bush by telegraph pole by rugby field nr old toilet block, also Goldcrest after my initial sighting, 4 Little Grebe, Little Egret, Grey Heron, 2 Cormorant, 2 Egyptian Geese, Kingfisher, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Nuthatch, Goldcrest including 1 singing (Mike Amos ). *London Wetland Centre: 1 Bearded Tit (Main reedbed by middle channel), 1 Bittern, 1 Jack Snipe, 1 Water Pipit (Peter Gray) *Teddington: 3 Redwing eating berries in my garden (Mike Foster). *Thames Barrier Park: 1 first-winter Caspian Gull, 4+ Yellow-legged Gull, 1 Common Sandpiper, 1 Redshank, 9 Shelduck (Dante Shepherd, Jamie Partridge, Frank Nugent) *Tyttenhanger GP: 2 Great White Egret, 15 Little Egret, drake Pintail, fem Goosander, Common Snipe, Water Rail, Green Sandpiper, Woodcock, Juv Peregrine, Red Kite, Buzzard, Sparrowhawk, Kestrel, 2 Grey Wagtail, 2 Bullfinch, c25 Linnet, A happy Xmas to all, from us (in the sticks) up North. (Tyttenhanger birders) *Walthamstow Reservoirs: 1W Caspian Gull on Lockwood, Scaup on No 4, 3 Stonechat on East Warwick, 4 Goldeneye (Jamie Partridge, Dante Shepherd, David Bradshaw). *Walthamstow E17: 2 Blackcap m f in my garden. (Daniel Whitelegg) *Wanstead Flats: Yellow-browed Warbler, 8 Meadow Pipit (Tony Brown et al) *Woodberry Wetlands: Yellow-legged Gull, 2 Coal Tit, 2 Reed Bunting, Sparrowhawk chased off by goldfinches, 5 Teal (Chris Farthing) 'Friday 23rd December 2016' *Bermondsey: Sparrowhawk over St James Rd at 10:15 mobbed by Carrion Crow and Herring Gull (John Cadera) *Brookmill Park: Little Grebe, Kingfisher, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Chiffchaff, Goldcrest (Conrad Ellam) *Bushy Park: 1 Little Egret, 1 Stonechat male (Mat Hare) *Fairlop Waters: c100 Lapwing, 27 Fieldfare, 20 Redwing, Sparrowhawk, 2 Kestrel, 2 Meadow Pipit, 4 Linnet, Song Thrush, Mistle Thrush, 9 Gadwall, 3 Shoveler, 3 Teal, 3 Great Crested Grebe (Simon Worsfold) *Hampstead Heath: Goosander and Pochard on Bird Pond, 2 Redwing, Little Grebe and 4 Shoveler on Highgate No. 1 (Dave Porritt & Greengrandad) *Hertford: 5 Waxwing Mead Ln still 08:35-15:00 (Simon Knott & Trevor Brownsell via Herts BC) *O2, Greenwich: 1 first-winter Caspian Gull (Dante Shepherd and Jamie Partridge) *Parliament Square: 10 Herring Gull feeding on turf area (Neil Anderson) *Pinner (HA5): Sparrowhawk, Coal Tit & 2 Green Woodpecker (Jon Ridge) *Ranelagh Gardens: Peregine over - female, Tawny Owl, 9 Pied Wagtail, 18 Redwing, 1 Firecrest (favouring Holly trees near shelter though mobile), 4 Goldcrest, 9 Chaffinch, 1 Redpoll over; passage of 72 Common Gulls west along the Thames from late morning - not a roost movement (Nick Senior) *Staines Moor: several Water Pipit along Colne. (Jim Fell) *Totteridge Valley/Darlands Lake: 3 Reed Bunting, 11 Fieldfare, 8 Redwing, 3 Mistle Thrush, 2 Bullfinch, 11 Teal (John Colmans) *Twickenham: 21 Mandarin Ducks on the River Crane by Meadway playing fields (Tony Leppard) *Tyttenhanger GP: 2 Great White Egret, 9 Little Egret, 3 Green Sandpiper, Kingfisher, fem Goosander, Water Rail, c100 Lapwing, Little Grebe, 24